Dream A Little Dream of Me
by Pbroken
Summary: Bella has been dreaming about her best friend's older brother, Edward, for a few years now. Little does she know he's been dreaming about her too. What happens when dreams become reality? Ladies be warned, beware Dirty Talking Edward. AU/AH One Shot


**So I was lying in bed last night and this one shot just came to me. It's AH which is kind of weird for me, but it really is an excellent one shot. Once again I own nothing Twilight, but Filthy Edward will make you regret wearing any underwear today. LOL Enjoy and please review!  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

I wasn't much looking forward to tonight. Alice was having a party while her parents were out of town on vacation and no matter how much she tried her parties would always get out of hand. Last time Mike ended up passing out and vomiting all over the kitchen. She made him clean it up the next morning, but she still ended up having to scrub the floor on her hands and knees with a whole bottle of Pine Sol to finally get the smell out. I don't know why my best friend always throws these parties when they turn out so utterly disastrous.

"So why are you throwing this party again?" I asked as Alice pulled some little black dress on that had a princess cut to accentuate her tits and ended just pass her ass hugging her curves tightly.

The dress matched her short pixie black hair and really made her blue eyes pop. Add a pair of fuck me blue pumps and she was set to go. The heels made a substantial improvement on her normal 4'10 severally vertically challenged body with the added incentive of making her ass stick out.

"I told you before, Bella, it's our senior year. I want to go out with the most awesome party this Podunk town has ever seen," she replied checking her ass in my standing mirror before coming over in my direction with a rather revealing dark blue dress. "Besides my brother, Edward, got in to town for spring break from UW last night so he'll be able to make sure it doesn't get too crazy."

Oh fuck me. Edward "Pantie Soaking" Cullen is coming! Ugh! I swear this woman is out to kill me. I've been dreaming about Edward since the first time I laid eyes on him. Alice's older brother is a year older than us and a living Adonis. He isn't burly, but he has tone and definition to his lean muscles. I heard he had taken to getting tattoos after he went away to college last fall. Regretfully I had yet to see what he choose to mark his body with, but the thought of him covered in ink made him that much more irresistible. With that wild bronze sex hair, the most striking emerald green eyes I've ever seen and that chiseled jaw he made every girl at Forks High School drool. He could have anyone he wanted and that boy had taken advantage of it. I heard all the stories. Edward apparently had quite a way with words. Most of the girls that he had hooked up with talked about how much of a charmer he was and the wickedly dirty things that escaped his lips. What I wouldn't give to have his hands run over my body, his frame slick with sweat against mine…

"Hello, Earth to, Bella!" Alice called pulling me out of my thoughts yanking on my arms. "Are you going to help me get this dress on you or am I going to have to dress your limp carcass myself?"

I needed to get my head out of the clouds. Edward would never want me. It's not like I'm ugly, I'm just far too average for the likes of him. I am his younger sister's best friend, the school valedictorian, a book worm.

"Sorry, I was thinking about…college next year. I'm so excited that we're both going to UW. I couldn't imagine going anywhere without you Ally," I said as she tugged the dress over my black lace bra and thong.

The dress fit snuggly against me and made it slightly hard to breath, but I never fought with Alice. I trusted her and she would never dress me in something that would look hideous on me. I strapped on the four inch black high heels she handed me and walked over to the standing mirror to straighten my dress out. When I caught sight of the person in the mirror I barely even recognized her as me. My wavy dark brown hair was curled in large curls surrounding my face and a light application of make-up enhanced my big brown doe eyes. The form fitting dress covering my slender body was still a bit racy for my taste, but the halter top gave my tits ample cleavage. I twirled in the mirror noticing my bare back and the dress ending inches below my perfectly shaped ass. It made me nervous looking at my body barely covered so I bit on my bottom lip as I normally do when I'm anxious.

"Stop chewing on your lip," Alice complained walking over to me and smacking my arm. She reapplied another layer of lip gloss as we laughed. "We should get going, the party starts in an hour and I have to get the house ready so grab your stuff."

I clutched my overnight bag and headed down the stairs of my house following Alice out the front door. My dad, police chief of Forks, has the night shift down at the police station tonight so at least I didn't have to worry about running in to him in my much too revealing outfit. We settled in to Alice's yellow Porsche. Her parents are loaded and had given it to her as a sweet sixteen present. Of course that's to be expected when your dad is a world renowned doctor. The Cullens never wanted for anything, they indulged in their money, but they are also very generous with it as well donating tons of money to different charities and organizations.

When we arrived at the Cullen's secluded house I noticed Edward's Aston Martin Vanquish out front and my breathing picked up. I started taking deep breaths as I stepped out of the car and trailed behind Alice through the front door of the beautifully decorated home. It was modern looking with large glass panel windows and striking white interior. My eyes traveled the room and locked on to the most incredibly gorgeous scene I had ever beheld. Edward "The Adonis" Cullen sat shirtless at his piano running his fingers over the keys, eyes squeezed tight in concentration.

I watched his muscles contort as he pressed the different notes making the room fill with an intoxicatingly sweet melody. On his back from one shoulder blade to the other the phrase, where words fail, music speaks, was written in elegant script. Tribal swirls curled a wave of patterns down the length of his right arm stopping at his wrist. My breathing became heavy as I watched muscles dance underneath the black ink making the patterns ripple. A thin sheen of sweat covered his body and his tousled bronze hair swayed as he played with an intensity and passion that made my knees wobble.

"For god sakes, Edward, everybody will be here soon. Could you at least go take a shower and wash off the sweat if you're going to insist on being down here?" Alice called shaking her head in annoyance.

His head flipped around at the sound of her voice and oh god in heaven he looked like a fucking masterpiece. His eyebrow had a piercing in it and was cocked up in irritation. Edward's eyes roamed up from the floor almost as if he could have been gazing at my body before connecting with mine and I took in a shaky breath. His face turned up into its signature grin as he gave a curt nod standing from the piano bench. He walked pass us to go up the stairs and the scent of warm honey hit my nose making me hum softly with pleasure. I hoped for my own sanity that Alice hadn't noticed how my body craved her older brother. Thankfully for me she seem distracted by cleaning up the few things that littered the living room, wrappers and cups that Edward had left out. After she had done the dishes real quick she reached for her cell phone as it let out a chime.

"Hey mom, how's the trip going?" Alice answered in her chipper voice and knowing that her mother could be quite talkative I decided to go take my things to the guest room.

I mouthed the words 'I'll be upstairs' to Alice and she nodded making a talking motion with her hand mouthing 'blah blah blah' back to me. I laughed at her gesture knowing that she would be occupied by her mother's incessant jabbering for a while. Grabbing my bag I headed up the steps to the third floor feeling my legs wiggle underneath me with my unsteady steps in the high heels. I was not known for being graceful and was extremely concerned that my feet would buckle under me. When I made it to the top step I was thoroughly proud of myself... for about two seconds. I tumbled forward tripping on my own two feet my bag flying out a few feet in front of me. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact of the floor, but instead I felt a pair of strong arms embracing me, warm and damp.

"Still the same old Bella I see," a soft velvet voice said and I opened my eyes to see Edward's emerald green orbs gazing at me.

I tried to think of something to say to the stunning man who had me encased in his arms. My mind was drawing a blank though and all I could think of was his gorgeous eyes.

"Such gorgeous eyes," I murmured before realizing that I had spoken the words out loud.

Edward's lips turned up in a grin as my face flushed with heat and I averted my gaze from his. I almost thought I heard him say 'Not as gorgeous as yours', but I didn't have time to be sure before I was hit with an aching pain in my ankle.

"OW!" I screamed out reaching to grab on to my ankle.

The smile disappeared from his face as he took it in his hand. I noticed it was swelling, but I was pretty positive that I wasn't seriously injured it didn't even seem bad enough to be a sprain. It wasn't the first time I fell and hurt myself and it would most likely not be the last.

"Bella!" Alice screamed running up the stairs and her gaze fell on my ankle.

Alice started freaking out running to grab the phone as Edward rolled my ankle carefully in his skilled fingers drips of water from his shower running off his hair and on to my ankle. I noticed then that he was only wearing a white towel wrapped securely around his waist and I groaned with desire.

"I'm calling the hospital right now, Bella, don't worry!" Alice's voice echoed from downstairs.

"No! I don't want to go to the hospital! I'm fine, I just need to rest. I've had plenty of injuries to know what I'm doing, Ally!" I yelled back.

I hated going to the hospital, doctors poking at you and asking needless questions. I didn't feel like spending hours in an uncomfortable hospital bed for them to tell me something I already knew.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked concerned appearing on the stairs again with phone in hand.

I nodded in reply as the front door bell rang

"Go enjoy the party, Ally. I'll be fine," I stated holding back the need to whimper as I shifted my ankle not wanting to ruin Alice's night. She still looked worried so Edward stepped in, seeming to some how know that I truly didn't want to go to the hospital or be a burden.

"She's right, Al. Go get the door and I'll help Bella to bed. No sense in wasting the keg downstairs," Edward said and I giggled as Alice ran off to fetch the door.

I felt myself being lifted off the floor and heard Edward chuckle as I gasped in surprise. My body automatically curled in to him as he carried me down the hall and even with my ankle throbbing I had never felt more content. When he passed the guest room I lifted an eyebrow at him in confusion, but he ignored me bringing me in to his room and placing me on his large iron bed where I sunk in to the thick black comforter. I continued to stare at him with a confused expression as he removed my shoes and raised my ankle resting it gently on a pillow.

"Some one has to watch after you, Bella. Might as well be the man with the gorgeous eyes," he teased with a wink and I blushed feverishly feeling my embarrassment come back ten fold. "I'm going to go get dressed and grab some ice for your ankle; my dad keeps some spare medication around here so I'll get you a pain pill too."

"Um, okay," I answered unable to tear my gaze away from the water dripping down his slightly muscular chest and back as he grabbed clothes from his dresser and walked out of the room.

Oh holy fuck! I'm in Edward Cullen's bed. My nostrils filled with his honey scent as I gazed at the room taking in his essence. I knew that Edward was majoring in music at UW and has a passion for all things musical so I wasn't surprised to see his wide variety of CDs lining the walls. What caught my eye though was a rather expansive collection of books, including many of my favorite classics, Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering Heights, 1984, and Of Mice and Men were just a few that stood out. I knew a lot about my best friend's brother, but I never expected that Forks musical prodigy bad boy appreciated the same literature that I read time and time again. He seemed like he had so much more depth than the average 19 year old.

Edward walked back in the room wearing a pair of black shorts his chest still bare. He was carrying a glass of water and bag of ice in one hand and what I expected to be a pain pill in the other. He handed me the medicine placing the ice on my ankle as I swallowed it before setting the glass on the nightstand by his bed. I suddenly felt over dressed wanting so much to get out of the tight outfit I currently had on, but was too worried about how to get changed in my current state to ask for my bag. Edward picked up a few things off the floor tidying the room a bit and I watched his chest move in and out as he breathed admiring his perfect pecs and luscious abs. I wish that he had come back into the room naked and taken me as I had imagined so many times before. I had dreamed about having sex with Edward Cullen more times than I could count even when I was with my ex, Jake. I had high expectations for what sex was going to be like from those fantasies, but the few times I had sex with Jake had been nowhere near as mind blowing as most of my dreams had been. Having Edward half naked in front of me gave me the feeling that my dreams had nothing on the real thing. I was practically salivating with need chewing on my bottom lip when Edward came to sit on the bed lifting the ice and running his fingers cautiously over my ankle.

"It looks like the swelling has gone down a bit. Is the pain medicine kicking in yet?" He said rubbing his hand gingerly along my ankle. I tried to stop a moan from escaping me, but the medicine had apparently messed up my thought process because the moan came out prior to my mouth even having the opportunity to shut. Edward's eyes glazed over and he removed his hand quickly obviously realizing what I had been moaning about.

"You don't have to remove your hand if you don't want to, I don't mind if you touch me," I stated with a lot more confidence than I was normally capable of, the words spilling from my mouth. I threw my hand over my mouth as a blush invaded my cheeks once again. Edwards tongue darted out along his bottom lip most likely trying to hold back a fit of laughter.

"I take that as a yes," He stated with a sly grin.

"I'm so sorry. Please forget I said that," I announced wanting to crawl in a hole and die. Edward's grin was replaced by pursed lips. He stood walking over the door and stopping inside the frame.

"No need to apologize, Bella. Some times pain medication makes people say things they wouldn't normally say," He said in a pained voice. "You should really try to get some rest. I'll go get your bag and Alice so she can help you change."

I didn't have the chance to stop him before he was gone. He seemed upset like I had said something wrong, but really I had no idea what it could have been. I'm sure I embarrassed him, he probably feels bad for me. Great, exactly what I need, pity. I lifted my head a little feeling my head spin before lying it back down and shutting my eyes. I felt relaxed, extremely out of it to the point where I truly forgot where I was. Feeling the soft cushion of a bed underneath me I let my mind wander my thoughts falling on Edward, my hand drifting up the bottom of my dress.

**EPOV**

I walked down the hall leaving Bella in my room by herself. How could she not know how badly I wanted to leave my hand on her, to touch her body? She had taken back what she had said wanting me to forget about it concluding what I had feared, that she didn't want me. For two years I have watched Alice dress her up for dances, saw her reading books at lunch while others concentrated on other more common activities. She was shy and quiet, but in our house she had always been witty and chatty discussing things with Carlisle that most teenagers didn't even know about. She thrived here always having something interesting to say to everyone, but me. Whenever I was around she tensed up mumbling over words and blushing when something kind came out of my mouth. I had a feeling she thought I was intimidating so I tried my best to make my little sister's best friend comfortable around me. That's all she was to me for the longest time, my little sister's best friend, or so I thought. It all changed the end of my senior year, when she started dating Jacob Black.

She brought him over to the house a few times and when ever I saw them together my heart sank to the pit of my stomach. I found that I was angry about her relationship with him and there was no clear reason why. He was a nice kid, living on the reservation and taking care of his disabled father. He was never rude or mean to me or Bella. He treated her like a damn princess, but for some reason he just infuriated me. I started dreaming about Bella every night, about touching her skin, taking her with passion and heat. I stopped fooling around with other girls wanting only for her touch. I thought that when I came back over Winter Break from UW that I would have the opportunity to woo her, but of course she was still with Jake. Their relationship got rocky after the break though and they had finally broken it off so I had come here instead of staying on campus for Spring Break in hopes of winning her over.

When she arrived with Alice I nearly lost my mind at how fucking fantastic she looked. The dress she wore hugged her curves in all the right places making me want to remove it from her body in shreds. The look on her face as I drank her in made me hopeful that she would accept my advances this time being free of a relationship and responsibility. I was excited for the party and was looking forward to taking her for a walk so I could tell her how I felt about her. I needed to clear my head so I rushed to take a shower inevitably taking care of the hard on Bella unintentionally caused.

When she fell it was typical Bella behavior. She had always been clumsy so I wasn't surprised that she took a spill in those heels Alice put her in. It had put a damper on my plans, but when I heard her murmur about my eyes that made me insanely hopeful that the night had not been ruined. She had responded to my flirting and that moan, oh fuck that moan when I touched her skin had damn near made me cum in my pants. Than she had said that she wanted me to touch her only to take it back and that was truly devastating.

I reached the guest room and attempted to open the door to retrieve Bella's bag, but the door was locked and you could clearly hear grunting on the other side. Alice's room was empty, thank god, but I searched the house and she was nowhere to be found. I headed back upstairs deciding I would let Bella borrow one of my shirts. I entered my room stopping in stunned silence at a sight that I had seen so many times in my mind. Bella's eyes were shut tightly in bliss, her dress pulled up and her hand underneath the thin black lace material of a thong. I knew I should leave and that I was intruding on a private moment, but I couldn't move. The movements of her right hand were rapid against her center, her left hand gliding across her perky covered tits. My cock was throbbing with need watching her touch herself whimpering and moaning incoherent noises. I finally came to, realizing how wrong this was and turned to leave when her mouth opened and not so innocent sounding words escaped her lips.

"Mm, I love it when you touch me…ugh, fuck me please, Edward. Fuck me,"

Something in me snapped. I don't know what possessed me to do what I did, but hearing Bella say my name, knowing that she was fantasizing about me undid me. I shut the door and locked it causing Bella's eyes to snap open. Her hand immediately pulled out from between her legs as she froze in utter shock

"Please don't fucking stop…," I groaned crawling up the bed until I was hovering over her. "You have no idea how many nights I've fantasized about you, how long I have wanted to hear you say my name like that."

I brushed my lips against hers kissing her softly as she started to squirm. Her lips moved across mine her moans falling in to my mouth, her hot breath filling me as our tongues twirled around each other. There was so much passion in her kiss, an uninhibited need like she would die without it. Her hands ran timidly down my back and I sensed some hesitation and didn't know if it was from the shock or inexperience or fright. My mind reeled with thought and I started to worry. What if she only wants me because of the drugs? What if she doesn't really want this? I started to think about what I was doing, knowing that this was not the right way to take her, with her injured and drugged. I forced myself to stop dragging my lips away from hers

"I shouldn't have done that," I said and her lips turned down in a frown as she tensed up beneath me. "No, no I didn't mean it like that. It's just not the right time. I shouldn't take advantage of you when you're injured and drug…,"

Bella placed her fingers over my lips stopping my talking as she gazed in to my eyes and oh fuck me they were the same fingers she had been using minutes before. Her taste on my lips made me groan and my cock twitched against her thigh.

"I have wanted this since the moment I first met you, Edward. I wouldn't care if my leg was broken and I was high as a kite. I want you; I want you so bad that it's all I can think about. My ankle barely even hurts, so fuck me Edward Cullen, take me however you want me because you damn sure won't hear me complain about it," she pleaded and Jesus Christ I couldn't have said no even if I wanted to and I didn't want to.

I pulled her fingers from my lips sucking her arousal off of them. She tasted like the juiciest strawberries and I couldn't help the hum of pleasure that escaped me. She wiggled underneath me and her heat grazed my cock and all reasons to stop drifted away, vanished in to thin air. I grabbed a hold of her dress yanking hard and it ripped straight down the middle revealing the black lace bra and thong set I had caught a glimpse of. My lips attacked her neck as her body arched in to mine my hands slipping along her back and unclasping her bra. It slid off with ease and for the first time I saw the tits of my fucking dreams. Perky tits with taut pink nipples, she was glorious. I wrapped my hand around her right tit squeezing it and twirling her nipple between my finger and thumb as I whispered in her ear.

"My dad put you on the pill so I know you've been with Jacob, but you're never going to remember him after I'm done with you, Bella. You better tell me now if you want to stop, because in about two seconds I'm going to take you as I've always imagined and you'll never go a minute without thinking of me."

Her body twitched her moans and pants filling the air as I nipped at her neck causing her back to arch.

"Do you want me, kitten? Do you want me so bad that you can fucking taste it?" I growled running my hand across her stomach and down to her dripping wet pussy. I slipped my hand underneath the material of her thong running my fingers through her slick folds as she whimpered my name. Her juices coated my hand and I brought it away from her as she groaned running my fingers along her lips. "Taste, Bella. Taste how bad you fucking want me."

Her mouth opened her eyes on me as she placed her lips around my fingers sucking them like they were my cock. Her tongue twirled around them as she moaned sending vibrations through out my body as I groaned with lust. Oh the things her fucking hot wet mouth could do. I pulled my fingers away unable to take the torture any longer and Bella pouted a sweet innocent pout.

"I wasn't done with those, Edward, of course you could always give me something else to suck on," she whispered licking her lips as I practically drooled with desire.

"We'll have plenty of time for you to suck my cock, love, but first I want to taste that dripping cunt of yours," I teased running my hand over her tits as she let out a loud moan. "You love my filthy mouth don't you? Just imagine what I can do to you with it. How amazing it will feel to have my tongue sliding between your folds and lapping at your clit like the fucking delicious dessert you are."

I licked her neck and Bella shuttered as her back arched and her thighs rubbed together. She moaned my name and it registered that she had cum all over herself and I had barely touched her. I had to take a deep breath making certain that I wasn't going to attack her like a rabid beast knowing that she had a fucking orgasm because of my dirty mouth. It felt fantastic that I could do that to her, but it only made me want her more, ache for her more.

"Did you just cum, kitten? Mm…, I'm sure you soaked yourself in the sweet tang of your juices, love, and I can guarantee if that fucking gets you off than you're going to be cuming like a waterfall by the time I put my cock in you." I said as I kissed down her chest twirling my tongue around her nipples.

She began panting wildly making mewling noises as I captured each one in my mouth suckling her tits, my name falling from her lips repeatedly.

"Yes, Edward, ugh fuck… oh, Edward."

"I love how my name sounds coming from your mouth, love. I can't wait to hear you scream it at the top of your lungs as I drill in to your pussy," I said against her skin moving farther down latching my fingers around the sides of her panties and slipping them off as I went. I finally reached her heat, sopping wet with cum and instead of pausing to tease a bit more I dove right in licking her clit as she bucked in to my face her liquid coating my mouth as she came again, harder than I have ever seen a girl cum thrashing beneath me and screaming gripping on to the sheets.

"FUCK!"

My balls tightened at the sound of the word fuck as it fell from her lips and I continued to lap at her drinking up all she offered while gripping her thighs with my slender rugged fingers and I knew it would only be so much longer before I came myself, but I wanted to cum inside of her, I wanted to fill her. Once she had climaxed for the third time I cleaned her up and stopped eating her letting her breathe as I leisurely ran my tongue along her thighs kissing and nibbling her skin.

"You taste fantastic," I murmured against her skin pulling my shorts off with a tug as I made my way up her body worshiping her skin with gentle caresses of my lips and tongue running along the curves of her neck to her lips. I paused wanting to tell her I loved her, but knowing it was too much too soon. "I have cared about you for so long, my Bella, waited in the wings for Jacob to leave your life so I could have you, so that I could shower you with affection, become the only one you would ever want for."

She sucked in a breath of surprise and I captured her lips with mine pouring all the passion I could into kissing her, hoping that it would stop her from saying that she only wanted me for sex, that there was no real feeling behind it. I plunged in to her feeling her warmth envelop me and her moans invade my mouth as I began moving deep and slow wanting to feel her. I moved my mouth from hers letting her breathe knowing that she wouldn't stop me now that we had begun.

"Is this how you imagined it feeling, love? My cock gliding in to you, your walls clenching me like a fucking vice grip," I whispered leaving light kisses on her neck and shoulder as I thrust in to her. She made incoherent sounds as her hands found their way to my hair and she tugged on it hard. "If rough is what you wanted all you had to do was ask."

With that I drilled in to her hard leaning back on my knees and wrapping my arms around her legs as I thrust in to her while I panted and gasped out words.

"Your pussy feels amazing, just how I always dreamed it would be. Fuck, Bella, the shit you do to me," I grunted capturing her nipple in my mouth and tugging on it lightly with my teeth as she screamed out my name.

"Edward!"

"That's it feel what only I can do to you, what only I can give you," I growled dropping her legs and sliding my arms under her so I could clutch her shoulders as her walls started to spasm and milk me and by the grace of god I held my release back wanting to give her more pleasure, wanting to enjoy every second I had with Bella Swan.

I moved slower within her watching her head fall back as she rode the waves of her orgasm and she looked fucking radiant, sweat covering her body making her slick, her mouth open with awe, her eyes clasped shut as she pressed her fingers against my back, and than words that I never imagined slipping from her mouth.

"I love you, Edward."

I watched as she came down from her high trying to register what I had just heard. Wanting to know if she really meant it, did she really feel that way about me? Her chocolate brown eyes latched on mine and she seemed nervous almost frightened of my reaction to her admission.

"Do you mean it, Bella?" I asked both shocked and scared of knowing the answer. "Do you really love me?"

She nodded her head a deep blush covering her skin and I kissed her fiercely unable to hold myself at bay, attacking her mouth with mine, tongues twisting, tastes mixing together in passion. I started thrusting myself in to her again as she moaned in to my mouth her hands moving back to my hair and pulling me closer to her. My fingers grazed her sides wandering as I felt the intense heat of her love wash over me, consuming me. After several minutes I detached my lips from hers pushing in to her as I groaned.

"I love you too," I whispered against her lips and she smiled her fingers falling from my hair on to my back as her eyes looked deep in to mine.

"So does this mean you're actually going to let go and fuck me now?" She asked teasingly as she dug her nails in to my back egging me on.

"You shouldn't have said that, my Bella," I growled with a smirk pulling out of her and flipping her on to all fours. I leaned forward running my fingers along her pussy as I whispered in her ear. "Be careful what you wish for."

I shoved my cock in to her gripping on to her hips and rocking in to her hard and fast as her back bowed with pleasure. My hand slipped along her milky white skin twirling in her hair and giving it a pull as she let out a scream.

"Edward!"

"That's it tell everyone who you belong to! Who fucking owns you?" I shouted nipping at her back as she thrust back in to me smacking my balls against her swollen clit. "You're mine, Bella!"

"FUCK! Edward!" She whimpered gripping on to the iron posts of the bed and causing it to hit the wall with every thrust as her pussy began to clamp down on me.

"That's it, cum all over my cock, love. Coat me in your fucking juices," I growled at her as she throbbed around me causing my cock to instantly become stiffer, my balls tightening with my climax. I let go off her hair digging both my hands in to her plump round ass as I started thrusting like a manic beast. After several hard, fast thrusts I screamed out her name while I released into her filling her as she purred in delight.

We both collapsed to the bed and Bella curled in to me resting her head on my chest the room silent except for our heavy breathing.

"So dreams really do come true," Bella whispered against my skin.

"Well I don't know about you, but my dreams didn't do you justice, love," I replied as Bella's head lifted and her eyes stared in to mine.

"Mine neither," She said sheepishly a blush filling her cheeks and I realized for the first time in almost a year that I didn't want to fall asleep because reality was suddenly so much better than my dreams.

* * *

**There you go, a deliciously filthy lemon. Hope that you enjoyed it and leave a review! Thanks  
**


End file.
